pufflevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin
Club Penguin, commonly abbreviated as CP, is a Virtual World designed known as Penguins for kids (but it's open for all ages) that was developed by New Horizen Interactive. Using cartoon penguin avatars, players can chat, play mini games, and participate in other activities with one another in a snow-covered virtual world. Club Penguin was first made available to the public on October 24, 2005 on 12:01 PM (Penguin Standerd Time) and has since then expanded into a large online community. Club Penguin shares similarities with other popular browser- based online environments such as RuneScape and Habbo Hotel. It has been qualified for the Better Business Bureau - Kid's Privacy Seal ofApproval. Club Penguin was also awarded the "Editor's Choice" award from Children's Technology Review Magazine. The co-founder of Club Penguin is Billybob, whose real name is Lane Merryfield. It was recently found out that Club Penguin was built on Smart Fox Server. We also found out that CP uses Macs. Club Penguin's fame has got big over the couple of years and it is now estimated that over 90 million people worldwide play the game. Walt Disney Lots of reasons why Club Penguin joined Disney are because of financial problems. In 2007, Club Penguin needed serious help from other main supporters to keep Club Penguin up and running. As well 12 million penguins had joined club Penguin for the last 2 years. So in 2007, Club Penguin officially joined Disney. In effect the logo was changed and many sorts of things are being developed by Disney. Toys, new games, and special features are released during the years. But in 2009, Penguins are starting to get frustrated about Disney's new changes. For example in 2009 the free items for non-members has mostly been hats. Non-members can't play games because when stamps were released the levels were removed to members in order to get more stamps. Also about the newspaper changes changing the pages into 2 pages with no comic section or puzzle section or anything else the old newspaper has included in it. Bugs were the huge problems. With all the big changes in store for Club Penguin, Bugs are starting to appear since 2009. Ever since people are trying to boycott(Means to not play until the demands are met) Club Penguin.To this day penguins are going forming groups to say they want " old cp" back also new cp vs old cp battles are becoming popular. However, some older players still play (and therefore may have faith in) the game. Merchandise and Advertising Toys Club Penguin has sold many merchandise such as stuffed plush Penguins, and stuffed puffles, mix and match figures (in which head, body, some items, and lower parts of a penguin come off to mix with another set or another penguin in the same set) and Card-Jitsu cards; including Card-Jitsu Fire and Water cards. These toys can be bought at many stores worldwide, but are most notably found at Toys 'R' Us. Books Ten books, such as "The Ultimate Official ''Club Penguin Guide Volume 1''", "The Official Stage Playbook", "Secret Agent Handbook", "Stowaway! Adventures at Sea" and "Waddle Lot of Laughs", The Great Puffle Switch, Dancing with Cadence, Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite, Stuck on Puffles, and The Card-Jitsu Handbook are all created by the Snowball Press, also known as Club Penguin Headquarters.There is also a Club Penguin annual that comes out every year.It is only available for a limited time on the book codes page. TV Series and Animated Features Recently, Club Penguin has started a YouTube channel. They frequently post sneak peeks and shorts on it. A TV series, titled Club Penguin: The TV Series, is scheduled to premiere on Disney Channel in the US on October 26, 2012. Games Club Penguin has 4 games available in stores - 2 on the Nintendo DS, 1 on the Nintendo Wii, and 1 in the App Store and Android Market. These games are as follows: * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for DS, * Club Penguin: Hebert's Revenge also for DS, * Club Penguin: Game Day for Wii. * Club Penguin: Puffle launch for Apple devices (iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad) and Android phones Sites supporting Club Penguin Club Penguin can be played via six different websites: * ClubPenguin.com * Miniclip.com * Disney.com * WildTangent Orb * AGame Languages Club Penguin is currently available in 5 languages. *English (American) *Espanol *French *German *Portuguese Achievements These are the achievements that Club Penguin achieved. *2009 Webby Awards *Wired Kids- Best of the Web Award 2009 *Parents Choice Recommended- Gold Award- 2008 *Children's Technology Review- Editor's Choice *N.A.P.P.A. Gold 2008 *Kidspot- Best of 2008 *Entertainment Standard of Excellence- WebAwards- 2009 *BAFTA Awards- Nominee *Better Business Bureau- 2008 Torch Award *TRUSTe *ESRB Rating- E for Everyone Trivia * Club Penguin's Business Number is 1-888-861-4111. Their email is: support@clubpenguin.com *Only call/email if you have any serious questions or if you want to unban your penguin that had been banned forever (lots of users have successfully accomplished this before). *Club Penguin originally came out in 2005. *Club Penguin was created in 2000, as Experimental Penguins, but since the team was still working on the virtual world, it was released in 2005. *When Disney bought Club Penguin they changed the logo by putting the Disney logo above it. *Club Penguin had 3 logos. Two of them are from old CP: the 2005-2007 and 2007-2010 one at the home page. The logo 2011-present is the logo in the Club Penguin short called Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei! *The logo on Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei Did not have the Disney Logo. *Club penguin may be a real island (without buildings) on earth. *There are three teams known by videos. The Club Penguin team in Canada, Britain and Australia. *Little round fluffy creatures called puffles are a popular pet. Sources and References *Disney Where to play *You can play Club Penguin on: 1 iMac 2 iPad (jailbroken the app rover other various apps... 3 any kind of computer with Adobe Flash Player. External links * Club Penguin's home page image * [http://play.clubpenguin.com Play Club Penguin] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Club_Penguin Wikipedia article on Club Penguin] * [http://www.miniclip.com/games/club-penguin/en/ Play Club Penguin on Miniclip] * Club Penguins Old Website * The old video *The official tutorial Gallery Downtown_Showdown.png|Downtown Showdown (like in avengers) membership.jpeg Fools.jpeg Hero_Command_Room.png|Avenger HQ (looks almost exactly like in avengers exept for the seats with computers) Ninja2.png Puffle Performance postcard.png DownloadedFile.jpeg Orange Puffle postcard.png White Puffle postcard.png 115.png|sensei Icone sombra.png Yellow Puffle postcard.png Screenshot_6-262x300.png ImageshhhPUFF.jpeg Purple Puffle postcard.jpeg amuleto sombra.png Green Puffle postcard.png Black Puffle postcard.jpeg Simbolo roupa sombra.png Pink Puffle postcard.png 180px-Red Puffle Postcard.png amuleto chao dojo.png Blue Puffle postcard.png opp4.png|field op message Orangesquid.png|an orange octopus. TROLOLOL!!!!! Pink Puffleeee Costume Item.png WHITEpuffle.png File-PINKpuffle.png Screenshot 12388.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-12-01.29.png Screenshot 1269.png Medieval2012Clue3.png Clue 2.png Screenshot 12489999.png Screenshot 1246.png Scorn1.jpeg Scornshadow.jpeg Dragonwing.jpeg 830px-Club Penguin.png 830px-Screenshot 1235.png 830px-Screenshot 1236.png 830px-Screenshot 1250.png 769px-Mountain on ski hill.png 830px-Screenshot 1237.png 830px-Screenshot 1238.png Screenshot 1190.png Cpwikipart2MP20121.png Screenshot 1191.png Darkdragonstorypart2.png Darkdragonstorypart1.png CpwikiP1MP20121.png Cp.png Screenshot 1144.png Screenshot 1242.png Screenshot 1142.png Medieval Party Logo.png Asp8oGVCMAQs2aI-1.jpeg Club-Penguin-2012-04-18 02.png Screenshot 1030.png 150px-4835804.png Medieval-Header4.png Pro cp medieval-party 150x150.jpeg Screen shot 2012-05-20 at 2.44.05 PM.png Hotpinkpose.png Proof of hot pink puffle.png Cpsuperheromission2012email.png Club-Penguin-2012-03-12-02.png Club-Penguin-2012-03-08 05.png Club-Penguin-2012-03-12-01.png Light-green-puffle.png Dark blue puffle.png Raspberry-puffle.png Light-blue-puffle.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-16.png The-blue-puffle.png Orange1.png The Attack Of The Blue Puffles Caught Eating The Dojo.jpeg The Attack Of Yellow Puffles Caught Graffiting.jpeg The Attack Of The White Puffles After The Cookie.jpeg The Attack Of The Red Puffles Fireing Cannon.jpeg The Attack Of The Purple Puffles Caught Making Tornado In Petshop.jpeg The Attack Of The Pink Puffles Caught Traping People In A Bubble.jpeg The Attack Of The Green Puffles Caught Sucking People Up.jpeg The Attack Of The Black Puffles.jpeg Blue-puffle.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-1.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-2.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-3.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-4.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-5.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-6.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-7.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-8.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-9.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-10.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-11.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-12.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-13.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-14.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-15.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-17.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-18.png Psp9x64cp.wordpress-19.png available-at-wg.png focus-image.png bk-1.png fan_art-1.jpeg|2010, 2011, now 2012! _ylt=A2KJkCIn8sBPVyAABC.png|pink balloon Club-Penguin-2012-05-30 10.15.png Screen shot 2012-05-24 at 5.53.14 AM.png Happy7720-20Sneak20Peek_edit.jpeg|meteor sneak peek 830px-Screenshot_1318.png Screen shot 2012-05-24 at 5.51.42 AM.png Club-Penguin-2012-06-01 02.00.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-14.39.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-14.38.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-14.33.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-14.34.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-14.30.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-14.32.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-14.30-1.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-14.28.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-14.29.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-14.28-1.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-14.26.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-14.24.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-13.45.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-13.45-1.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-13.44.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-13.44-4.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-13.44-3.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 14.25.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-13.44-2.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-13.44-1.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-13.43.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 22.30.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 14.41.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 14.39-1.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31-13.43-1.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 22.28.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 14.41-1.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 14.39.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 14.37.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 14.38.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 14.37-1.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 14.35.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 14.35-1.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 14.31.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-31 14.25-1.png logo-disney-virtual-world.png 2011090123111321Rocks.png|construction sign cp_logo.png|2012 logo CandyGhostsHP11.png|ghosts (might be puffle ghosts) homepage-420x299.jpeg|greek party! Club-Penguin-2012-07-02 06.10.png Screen-Shot-2012-06-28-at-5.57.png|gray penguin!!!!!!! pLzCu-4C4.png|coolz! ultimatejam_playercards-2.jpeg|AWESOME Town_UltimateJamLogo.jpeg|AWESOME! Ultimatejamlogo.jpeg|:\ Rockycece.jpeg|i like this show pro_cp_latest-news_stickers_322x366.png activity-issue5.png click-5845262-10899057.jpeg Club-Penguin-2012-06-07 14.29.png|cool confirmed-shake-it-up-coming-to-club-penguin.png Screen shot 2012-08-06 at 6.06.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-06 at 6.05.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 5.55.04 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-25 at 5.30.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-07-25 at 8.48.40 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-25 at 8.48.11 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-25 at 8.48.10 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-25 at 8.48.28 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-25 at 8.48.21 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-25 at 8.48.13 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 8.34.04 PM.png Club-Penguin- 2012-08-1730 - Copy-2-.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 5.41.57 AM.png cropped-owen-header-4.png 1000px-New_Ninja.png 1000px-Snow_Dojo.png|SNOW Hfhfhfhhf.png Etterttrrrrtrrtttttttrttrrr.png Ghhgh.png Fhfhdfrtyhdrygesrb4tw4tb4t4et4t4tttt4t4t44.png Dgdsgsdgd.png Fbbfbfbfnbgfngfngfnf.png Polkadotpirate.png Thestoneageroller.png Firstmatebandana.png Puffleninjamask.png Themasterhat.png Thewarriorhat.png 1000px-Elite Puffle Training Room.png 1000px-Pet Shop Upstairs.png EPF_Rooftop_New.png ghghghg.png hgfjhtjtuytu.png fdgdddddgfdgfd.gif fggfgf.png fggggggfff.gif dgfffffffgggggg.png dfgfgg.png|cool! ghfdhdfh.png ghghgh.png 1000px-Community_Room.png Recon_Room.png Grey_Puffle_Sneak_Peak.png screenshot-2012-10-05-at-5-26-55-pm.jpeg 185px-Halloweenparty.png Halloween-Header3.png club-penguin-times-issue-365.png club-penguin-field-ops-104-cheats.png club-penguin-co-founder-billybob-lane-merrifield-leaves-disney-club-penguin.png club-penguin-halloween-party-october-2012-cheats-walkthrough.png pLzCu-534.png Animated_Cofee.png new-club-penguin-operation-blackout-sneak-peeks-revealed-by-polo-field.png club-penguin-7th-anniversary-party.png new-club-penguin-rooms-sneak-peek.png new-horizons-club-penguin-documentary-party-1-a-brief-history-of-club-penguin.png club-penguin-field-ops-105-cheats.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 12.05.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 12.11.18 PM.png Halloween-Crosssection-1280x1024.jpeg dhhdndnmf.png Screen shot 2012-11-06 at 6.02.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-06 at 6.02.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-06 at 6.02.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-06 at 6.02.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-06 at 6.03.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-06 at 6.04.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-06 at 6.04.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-06 at 6.03.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-06 at 6.03.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-06 at 6.03.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-05 at 4.23.39 PM.png HerbertOperation.png membershipu7it7i7.jpeg membershiptyy5ty5r.png EPF-Saved.png Fruit 1000px-Smoothie_Smash_Banana.png|Banana Smoothie_Smash_Blackberry.png|Blackberry 1000px-Smoothie_Smash_Blueberries.png|Blueberries Smoothie_Smash_Fig.png|Fig 1000px-Smoothie_Smash_Grapes.png|Grapes Smoothie_Smash_Green_Apple.png|Green Apple 1000px-Smoothie_Smash_Mango.png|Mango Smoothie_Smash_Orange.png|Orange Smoothie_Smash_Peach.png|Peach Smoothie_Smash_Pineapple.png|Pineapple Smoothie_Smash_Raspberry.png|Raspberry 1000px-Smoothie_Smash_Strawberry.png|Strawberry Heroes Hulk Costume.png|The Incredible Hulk Hawkeye Costume.png|Hawkeye Nick Fury Costume.png|Nick Furry Nova Costume.png|Nova Iron Fist Costume.png|Iron Fist Black Widow Costume.png|Black Widow Thor Costume.png|Thor Ms. Marvel Costume.png|Ms. Marvel Spider-Man Costume.png|Spider Man Iron Man Costume.png|Iron Man Captain America Costume.png|Captain America Villians Loki Costume.png|Loki Venom Costume.png|Venom Lizard Costume.png|Lizard Category:Club Penguin Category:Brown Puffles Category:Orange Puffles Category:Hot Pink Puffle Category:2012 Category:Avengers Category:Disney Category:Games